


R「王博的生日礼物」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 王博那根东西太长了，全部进去一顶就顶到他宫口，把肖赞吓得搂紧了人的脖子，但下一秒就爽的顾不上别的了，随着人的动作在床上前后晃动，浪叫声一声比一声高，被操到那处敏感的软肉还要呀呀蹬着腿求饶。叫老公叫哥哥都是随口就来，王博操的狠点儿他就要哭着乱叫，啊啊的声音大的楼下都能听着。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 25





	R「王博的生日礼物」

王博的生日礼物  
【自己都不好意思说这种成人黄色文学是贺文】

双性预警 射尿预警 微bd预警 用词粗俗 极速码字   
接受不了别看 别骂我 别上升 别当真 感谢合作

——

“啊！！” 男人的巴掌刚一落下肖赞就浮夸地仰头锐叫一声，王博知道装的成分更多，于是接下来也没收力，反而“啪啪啪”很快地连续掴了三四下，把肖赞打得跪都跪不住，嘴上哼哼唧唧地求饶，实则已经爽的喷了一次。

“别发骚，跪好了。” 王一博打完十次，大手还是附在人滚圆的两团肉上，继续不轻不重地揉捏，“屁股怎么这么大？嗯？”

肖赞扭过头去看身后正肆意玩弄自己蜜臀的男人，西装革履，一到家就开始弄自己了，衣服还没来得及换，于是西装裤中间被撑起了鼓鼓囊囊一大包，几乎要顶破那层布料似得。

“嗯～被老公玩大的～” 他头上戴着跟屁股上的尾巴配套的兔耳朵，雪白雪白的，明明该是只清纯的兔子精，嘴里却用甜腻的嗓音说着最淫荡的话。

王博觉得鸡巴更硬了。

巴不得现在就把这只骚兔子摁在地上狂操，射他一屁股一脸，尿到他肚子里，让他当自己专属的鸡巴套子。

“老公，打完了可不可以做了呀？” 肖赞还保持着撅着屁股跪爬在床上的姿势，摇着泛红的屁股左右乱晃，恨不得自己把流水的肥批凑到王博的胯下挨肏。

骚的没边了。

“舔射了先。” 王博自己也憋的发疼，释放出尺寸骇人的鸡巴，肖赞就迫不及待地爬到了人胯前，眨巴着漂亮的眼睛等着男人把那根东西往自己嘴里送。

“唔唔—” 肖赞刚一张嘴就被大鸡吧塞了满嘴，特别是王博今天不高兴了，有意罚他，一下子就塞了大半根，龟头直接戳到人嗓子眼，麝香味扑鼻而来。

而王博一进入温暖湿润的小嘴儿就爽的倒吸了一口气，忍不住低骂了一句脏话，随后开始揪着人柔软的头发小幅度抽插：”妈的，真会舔。“

肖赞被他骂了反而侍弄地更加卖力，刚刚喷过一次的花穴流水流个没完，不自觉地一张一合，期待着被人用粗壮滚烫的东西狠狠插弄。

他喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的呻吟，想着快点把王博吸射了就可以挨肏了，开始对着人硕大的龟头猛攻。小舌头灵活地顺着马眼上下舔弄，时不时用嘴巴含住龟头猛地一吸，王博受不了这个，就会闷哼一声操他嘴巴肏的更用力。

”唔唔！！“ 

半晌，王博退后一步把鸡吧拔出，一边用手快速套弄一边射精。肖赞知道他要射在自己脸上，早就仰着头张着嘴，伸出一节殷红的小舌头准备好了。最后王博射完了，他的那张漂亮小脸也被糟蹋的不成样，嘴巴边也有白浊的东西，淫荡的让人看了就冒火。

“老公，甜的诶…”

王博看着他头顶上被精液打湿了的一只兔耳朵，又骂了一句操。

然后直接把人一推，扶着再度硬起的鸡吧直径操进了小兔子紧致温热的嫩逼。

“啊！！慢点…啊哦～慢点呀你…”

王博那根东西太长了，全部进去一顶就顶到他宫口，把肖赞吓得搂紧了人的脖子，但下一秒就爽的顾不上别的了，随着人的动作在床上前后晃动，浪叫声一声比一声高，被操到那处敏感的软肉还要呀呀蹬着腿求饶。叫老公叫哥哥都是随口就来，王博操的狠点儿他就要哭着乱叫，啊啊的声音大的楼下都能听着。

“知道自己错在哪吗？” 王博一手放在人的腰窝，另一只绕到他身后去摸那个塞在后穴里的，毛茸茸的小尾巴。

“不应该…啊！没，没经过你同意就往屁股里发…发呃尾巴啊！！”

肖赞一边被操一边断断续续地回答，嘴上认错，心里却是知道王博的。臭男人嘴上问着下次还敢不敢了？内心里其实巴不得他多犯几次，好把他狠干一顿，打屁股打批口球啊软鞭啊都玩一通。

“那应该怎么罚你？” 王博嫌传统的姿势进的不够深顶的不够狠似的，搂着人纤细的腰坐在自己腿上，随后两手抓着肖赞两瓣肥臀一边揉一边“啪啪”打着往自己鸡巴上送。肖赞被颠的哇哇乱叫，爽的前端直接射了，精液弄脏了他的寿星干净的衣服。

“啊！！不是嗯…打过屁屁了吗…” 因为刚射过的关系，肖赞的呻吟都变得小声了，喘着气跟猫似的叫唤，手攥着王一博的头发不放，简直一副快被肏死的模样。

“不行，不够。” 王博又是一记狠顶，肖赞听到床都跟着弹，吱呀吱呀的，他若不是坐在鸡巴上指定被他颠下去。

“那你要怎么罚嘛～” 小兔子身后毛茸茸的尾巴早已经被自己屁股里的骚水给打湿，脸上还有干涸的精液，红着眼尾啜泣着看向王博，王博只觉得自己鸡吧更肿了，把层层嫩肉撑的没有一丝缝隙，叫肖赞呜咽一声又要哭了。

“今天让老公尿在里面好不好？” 王博含着人红艳的唇瓣诱哄道，呼吸喷在人白皙的，暴露在男人嘴下的颈脖上，烫的人哆嗦了两下。

“好…啊！！” 肖赞早就被肏软肏熟了，刚软绵绵地答应就换来了一阵打桩似的疯狂套弄。王博每一次都一边往上狠顶一边摁着肖赞的腰把他往下落，龟头顶到人脆弱的宫口，把肖赞搞得又是六神无主地哭叫。

“啊啊啊！！不行…太深了呜呜操到肚子了啊！！哦嗯…啊呃！”

这边肖赞叫的上气不接下气，爽的生理眼泪一股一股地流，那头王博闷哼一声重重顶着开始射精，白浊的东西全留在了肖赞温热的甬道里，又浓又多，比射在他脸上的还多。

“啊——！！” 王博很久没内射了，肖赞措不及防被射了一肚子直接喷了，王博一拔出来他就瘫软地倒在床上，任由水儿混着白乎乎的东西从穴口流出。他还在高潮的余韵中恍惚着呢，王博又混着那股乱七八糟的东西把鸡吧塞了进来，逼口刚刚被他干成了一个小洞，又滑又软，好进的狠。

“好烫呜！啊啊！！！”

下一秒肖赞就感觉到一股又猛又烫的液体正在往自己肚子里浇，比被射的感觉还要刺激。他眼看着自己原本平坦的小腹都肉眼可见地鼓了起来，又浪荡地跟王博说自己肚子被他搞大了，肚子被弄的好大呀，使得王博又骂他一句骚。

“你他妈不骚就活不下去是不是？” 王博恨不得抓着他再干个几炮，但他知道肖赞禁不起干，今天已经有点儿过了。

“嗯～” 肖赞爽的两眼翻白，顾不上理他，两腿大叉着简直像是被肏的没命了。同时王博这泡尿把他烫的又哆嗦着腿射了一股前液，因为阴茎被玩弄的过分，今天已经再射不住精液了。

王博彻底尿完以后才把鸡巴拔了出来，一没了塞口，尿液混着先前射进去的东西就这么一股股地涌了出来，活像没了塞口的水瓶，打湿了肖赞身下一大片床单。

后来在浴缸里扣那些东西的时候肖赞倚在王博怀里问他喜欢小兔子这个生日礼物吗？王博亲他说喜欢，肖赞笑的眼睛发光，问他那明年玩别的好不好？小猫怎么样？

什么都好，因为明年也要好好在一起啊。

——

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 微博/Lofter@十米九万李


End file.
